Coriander
by GozenMiddy
Summary: JamesxSirius:  James and Sirius take a stroll around the castle at night and run into the potions teacher. They head to the room of requirement and you can guess what happens.


JamesxSirius  
Yaoi18+  
Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
One-Shot

Coriander

By  
GozenreijiNeko/Gogo/Gozen/Middy

Before James and his gang had ever thought of children, Dark Arts,Made the Marauders Map, or ever thought of Voldemort, they were normal Hogwarts students.  
Picking on Snape, running though the halls, making the teachers lives miserable, and being troublemakers- besides Peter Pettigrew(Aka Wormtail), who was a 'Good Student'.  
"I have to stay in the Potions room tonight, it is the full moon..." Lupin(aka Mooney) said miserably, staring out the large Gryffindor window out at the setting sun. Ever since he had been attacked by that werewolf, he was forced to change into one every full moon.  
James patted the messy haired teen on the back, rubbing him gently.  
"Sorry Mooney, maybe next time then?" he asked with the grin he always wore, his messy black hair all over the place-which was natural- and his glasses that complimented his sharp, adventurous Hazel eyes. Lupin nodded sadly and sighed.  
"Obviously Wormtail isn't going to be Joining us. Are you wormy?" Sirius(Aka Padfoot) said in a condescending tone, grinning that toothy grin he had, his medium black hair recently washed as it was still wet. Peter flinched and shrank deeper into his scarlet blankets.  
"Tell on us and we'll beat you to hell Wormtail~" James warned with a joking tone, which Peter had no sense of humor, so he always took them seriously, but then again, you never knew when James and Sirius were joking..

It was a While after dark as James and Sirius started heading down the stairs, deciding to leave hours after Lupin did.  
"Maybe if you're lucky we'll run into Lily."  
"More like Unlucky." James chuckled, "She'd snitch on us in a heartbeat."  
"So would Snevily," Sirius said withan even wider grin, almost looking like the Cheshire cat, "So we better have our wands ready if we meet him..!" he laughed quietly.  
James and Sirius were always walking the halls of the school, trying to find all the secret passageways and shortcuts, trying not to get caught by the silently moving teachers or Ghosts. Worst of all Peeves.

They looked into the common room, they saw no-one sitting in there or walking around, so they decided to continue forward through the portrait, where the Fat Lady stopped them, Again.  
"Going out, _again_ are we? You're going to get caught one of these days. Get back inside and go to bed, I'd advise." Her picture moving slowly as she twisted the wine glass in her hand, a very beautiful lady for her time.  
"No thanks, Fat Lady, We'd rather explore then sit up there doing nothing. Besides, I'm sure Dumbledore already knows what we're up to- why he hasn't told anyone We have no clue to." James smirked. Dumbledore always knew, he was a very smart teacher, very wise. But he was also laid back and fun, which is probably why he wouldn't say anything. They'd been caught by the old man with the crooked nose once, but he laughed and said how he'd have liked to stroll around the castle at night, then started rambling and walking the other direction. He always seemed Senile..

James was the look-out. Since he was a Seeker he could see them coming, and James was watching their backs and listening. Since he could transform into a dog(At least partially) he could hear the footsteps a bit. They were a good team, always together along with Lupin.  
They walked silently down the halls of the castle, listening in for the soft steps of those other then their own, casting Lumos only when they had to go down stairs. It was a difficult process, and since there were a lot of prefects and teachers out tonight, they had to be even more careful. On their way past the 3rd floor corridor, they happened across another teacher, making a risky move and diving into the room, locking the door.  
"That was Ms. McGonagall." mouthed Sirius, who got the best look at her. James nodded and looked around the narrow hall, tripping over one of the statues that had been knocked over. There was a hole behind it- no doubt some other souls had found it first.  
"Padfoot, in here!" he whispered urgently, slinking through the hole. Just as Sirius made his way in McGonagall opened the door, took a look inside, then closed it again. Must have been the green-robed witches imagination.

They traveled along the dank, cramped tunnel, James flailing his arms as he hit spider webs. Which made Sirius laugh.  
They cast Lumos in the tunnel because James had hit stairs, and from there the tunnel gradually became larger and more stretch friendly.  
"That thing was tiny man..." Sirius complained as he popped his back, hearing James crack his neck and everything else he could.  
"Yeah.. Bleh, I still have cobwebs in my mouth!" he hissed, spitting towards a bunch of Junky, forgotten boxes that had started decaying.  
"Where are we anyway? We went up for quite awhile... Are we back on the 6th floor?" Sirius asked as he looked around, noting the cracking walls and places where windows once were.  
"Looks like they Added on some of the castle a long time ago..."  
"Don't forget Sirius, This castle IS over a thousand years old.. It might have gotten attacked or just suffered irreparable damage, so they rebuilt new sections.. and also, this castle is insane, so even if we think we went up, we could be in the dungeons." James said in a displeased tone. The last place he wanted to be was in the dungeons.. He couldn't tolerate Lupin's screams as he took the potion to stop his transforming. Plus he didn't want to run into any Slytherin students or prefects. And certainly not Teachers, such as the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, who was a total bitch.

"James there's a door here." Sirius called, having started walking around the medium sized space, finding a small set of stairs and a door at its end. The door was well furbished, unlike the rest of the room.  
James walked over and let his eyes examine the door, almost glaring at it.  
"..We'd better be careful, if it is the dungeons I don't want to go further." Sirius nodded in response, not feeling like it either. Slowly, they opened the cherry oak door, finding lots of knife holes on the other side. They stumbled into the girls bathroom on the 4th floor, not hearing anything from the marble covered lavatory, they went in and closed the door.  
"Knife holes? Really?" Sirius laughed, "Wait until Lupin hears this."  
The Hazel eyed teen chuckled in response.  
"Yeah, I hear Penny Kensington, that brute of a HufflePuff 5th year uses this bathroom. I wouldn't doubt her throwing knifes at some poor first year."  
They laughed about the brutal girl for awhile, then calmed down and headed for the exit.

They cautiously walked down the purple and gold banner hallways, agreeing they were close to the HufflePuff common room.  
"How long are we going tonight James? They seem to be out in numbers..." Sirius hissed, both of them having to hide behind a tapestry to evade a couple of patrolling prefects.  
"Well.. Maybe we should head back, we have had a few close calls already. Don't want to run into McGonagall again.." James thought. They were having so much fun, and to call it off.. well.. it couldn't be helped..  
As soon as the prefects were gone, they slithered out of the tapestry and ran up the stairs. As they reached the 6th floor they gasped and ran the other way, back down and towards the 5th floor's secret chamber.

The Room of Requirement.

The reason they ran? The Potions teacher was patrolling. And coming straight for them. He'd obviously seen them and was walking fast towards their location.  
'A perfect hiding place which teachers, prefects, or students can reach, only for me and my friends.'  
James thought over and over, pacing the hall until the withered door appeared. James called over, already knowing the teacher knew they were there, and ran inside, quickly and quietly shutting the door. They heard the hurried scuffles of footsteps past the hidden door, and both sighed in relief.  
Turning around to take a look at the magical room. Both gasped and blushed a bit as a large, scarlet bed was in the middle of the room, blood red and gold couches scattered around the walls, and a trunk at the end of the bed with god knows what in it.  
Was this what James' mind had come up with..?  
Sirius walked around the room, lightly touching the couches and walking around the bed and quite stunned by all the furniture. Upon closer inspection of the bed he found handcuffs attached to the posts, which made him blush deeper.

"Uhm.. James, why the hell are there Handcuffs on the bed.. why the hell is there a bed..?" he asked curiously, looking over at a blushing James.  
"How the hell should I know.." he snapped, turning his head away from the wondering Grey eyes. Slowly, Sirius came upon the Trunk that had

JxS

surrounded with a big heart. Well, of course this unnerved Sirius- JxS? JamesxSirius of course.  
Slowly, he unlocked the huge trunk and opened it, slamming it shut instantly and turning a very deep shade of red.  
"...James...There are..._sex toys_...in this trunk...Why." He asked nervously, James still silent as the other teen stood up and looked over at the bed. He made a mistake in turning around, because as soon as he was turned around his arms had gotten pinned to his back, and his neck was licked, making him gasp. For some reason, he expected it though, and almost didn't mind it.. if he wasn't so spooked by the sudden immobility of his arms.  
"J-James..." he breathed, wriggling gently and turning his head to the side to try and look at his captor.  
James resisted his urge to grab the teens clothes and rip them off, but was quite still.  
"...Sirius.. do _you_ want this..." he asked the squirming teen, pressing the corner of the boys lips to the corners of his own, breathing heavily with lust, Sirius breathing almost the same way.  
Sirius wasn't sure what he wanted..  
"I..I don't really know... Its so sudden James.." he whispered back, swallowing a lump in his throat.  
James decided to take advantage of that.. He could make the teen like it.. he couldn't help it anymore.  
"...Then I'll help you make up your mind..." the raven whispered huskily, pushing Sirius over to the bed and turning him around, practically throwing him on the bed, grabbing his wrists and pinning the boy down, sitting on his groin and leaning down, mashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Sirius' eyes grew wide as he was pinned down and sat on, groaning as he was kissed, feeling James run his tongue slowly over his pale pink lips.  
"a-ah.. James.." he whispered out, finding himself getting turned on more and more. He still wasn't sure... But god he was getting hot.  
James knew he shouldn't be forcing this upon the teen under him.. But god he was so..Rapeable. Slowly, James released one of the males hands, slipping a hand up his shirt to feel around the soft skin he'd always seen in the showers.. even Sirius knew what he was in for if James and him had sex... Oh god it would probably feel amazing..  
"ooh..." he gave a small wanton moan, "I want you James, right now..." he begged, arching his back and pushing his hips up, gently grinding himself against the other. James was ecstatic hearing Sirius' begging tone, eagerness spreading through him like a wild fire.  
"If you're sure, Padfoot.." James smirked, licking his lips before removing his sweatshirt and long-sleeve undershirt. Sirius gulped again, seeing the smooth skin so close to him.. going to be as close as they could get soon enough.. He raised his hands to slowly caress the skin, moving around to the males neck and pulling him into another passionate kiss.

They were so deep in the kiss they forgot to breath, gasping for air as they just stared at each other for a few moments, taking in the fact they were really doing this.. that they'd probably be doing this quite often if it was good enough.  
James made Sirius sit up, pushing him to the backboard and kneeling over him, grabbing the belt on his own pants and pulling it off, throwing it to the floor.

Sirius, after being pinned to the backboard, took off his own shirt, then throwing it across the room, grabbing the others pants and pulling him close, looking up with a smirk. James smirked back as he felt his pants tugged forward, gripping the males wrists and handcuffing him so he was in a 'T' position. For some reason this turned the males on even more. Sirius more so.  
Sirius spread is slender legs teasingly and gave a small moan, urging James to take their pants off. Sirius would but.. Well, he was immobilized- again.  
James licked his lips again, gripping the teens pants and forcing him up this time, licking down his chest until the pants stopped him. Teasingly slow, he pulled down Sirius' pants, blinking at what he saw underneath them.  
"Naughty Padfoot, not wearing underwear...~" he smirked, Sirius grinning back innocently. The raven pulled off the boys pants, socks, and shoes in one, kicking them off the bed and chuckling at the sight of Sirius tied up and naked.  
"Come on 'Prongs'.. I don't like being teased, _or waiting._" he whined, tugging at the handcuffs that bonded him.  
"Alright Sirius, just calm down~ You'll get it alright.." he said happily, pushing the boys legs up and spread them, giving him a clear view of him. He leaned down and quickly pushed his tongue into the boys exposed entrance, making him gasp, and squirm.  
"J-James...Ugh..that feels weird..." he said with an almost disgusted tone, feeling the other teens tongue moving around inside him, wondering how nasty it tasted.

James removed his tongue after a few minutes, slowly slipping a finger into his wet anus.  
This time it made Sirius moan.  
"ah...James...a-ah..."  
James took that as a 'I'm loving this' so he stuck another finger in as far as he could get it, gaining an ever greater moan to the dominant male. He slowly pushed both fingers in and out, scissoring them gently and curling his fingers. Sirius was quite loving this treatment, slowly rocking his hips onto the males fingers and giving moans to the other raven.  
After awhile, and James felt Sirius was 'loose enough', he took his fingers out and slowly pulled his pants and boxers down, listening to Sirius' whines and moans of displeasure as nothing was happening-and he was fully erect now.  
"Just be a bit patient.." he cooed, kicking the rest of the clothes off the bed and spreading the boy again.  
Slowly he pressed his head into the begging boys entrance, feeling it taking him in eagerly as they both gave a groan.  
"Oh James...agh... just do it...I want it now!" he moaned out in a commanding tone, knowing that James probably wouldn't listen..

Well, Sirius got a very welcomed surprise as James' length suddenly pushed into him.  
He wasn't expecting that so he let out a loud yelp with a soft moan at its end.  
"Too Rough? You asked for it.." James said with a smirk.  
"aah...I did want it.. s-still do... now give it to me." he said in that commanding tone again, moaning out as he felt James slowly start to thrust in and out of him, wincing slightly as he felt the friction from the male in his tight virgin hole. But god it felt good, to James too as he was being slow and taking in all he could from the tight male squeezing around his erect appendage, not being able to help let out small moans and groans.  
"God you're so tight... oh it is good..." he breathed out, gripping the males waist and thrusting just a bit harder.  
Both the teens were panting and moaning as they had sex, James thrusting into the male and Sirius rocking his hips onto the male, begging for more. Both of them so lost in their lust they wouldn't notice anything around them, immersed in the pleasure and greed.

Sirius' head was seeping pre cum at this point, almost yelling out as he felt James thrusting into his young prostate, clamping around the male each time he rubbed against it, moaning out James' name.  
"Oh god James, I can't hold it anymore...I can't.." he warned, a small bead of gray-ish white streaming down the teens throbbing member.  
"Its f-fine... I'm there too... Go on..." James panted out, giving a hard thrust to the high-pitched moaning boy. Feeling the hard thrust, he gave a tiny moan and bucked his hips, three streams of warm sticky liquid spraying onto their stomachs. He tensed around James length and the dominant teen gave a moan, releasing his seed into the boy under him.

James pulled out of the boy and released him from his handcuffs, laying next to him as both of them panted heavily, coming down from their pleasure induced high.  
"My god James.. I want to do that more often.." Sirius said softly, looking over at the other raven haired teen.  
James chuckled and nodded, leaning over to kiss the crook of Sirius' neck.  
"Bet you do..I really want to as well though.. Maybe next time we can use those 'toys'~" He grinned his normal goofy grin.  
The other raven grinned his toothy grin and winked.  
"Just maybe James~"  
"And we'll remember this room..?"  
"I don't know..."

"I think doing it in the open would be more... Exciting."

End.

***Note:  
**_Coriander, in the 'Language of Flowers', means **Lust.**_


End file.
